


your heart is my home

by motorcitydreams



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fic Challenge, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a mystery that Seth hopes he'll never solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your heart is my home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your bed is my mute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131680) by [kawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx). 



> For a writing challenge.

After learning that Seth can't stop thinking about him, Dean is surprised to discover that he can't stop thinking about Seth, either. He'd admitted it to Seth a couple of nights ago, but Dean hadn't fully realized the depth of his feelings for Seth back then. He doesn't even understand them now. All he knows is that he can't get Seth out of his head. Dean finds himself constantly thinking about Seth—at catering, at the gym (especially at the gym—it's Seth's fault that he started doing Crossfit in the first place), even when he's showering. 

Even now, as he's lacing up and tying his shoes, Dean's thinking about Seth. He knows that this is bordering on dangerous, and what's more confusing about the whole situation is Dean has no idea when they started. Was it during their time in FCW? They'd had electric chemistry, no doubt, but Dean's memory is fuzzy, so he can't quite remember if the numerous matches they had contributed to his feelings or not. But the minute that Dean began to envision Seth on top of him, fucking him into a delicious oblivion, was when he knew that he was in trouble.

Dean can feel his heart pounding maddeningly in his chest as he stands outside of Seth's hotel room. He paces back and forth and shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he waits for Seth to open the door. His heart nearly stops when Seth opens the door. Seth is shirtless, clad in only a pair of form fitting black boxers. Dean feels his mouth go dry.

“Hey, Dean,” Seth greets. His hair is mussed and his voice is thick from sleep. Dean feels like an asshole for waking Seth up. “You all right, man?”

“Yeah,” Dean answers, though he doesn't know if he'll ever be “all right” again. “You busy?”

“No. Come on in.” Seth steps to the side. 

Now that he's standing here in front of Seth, Dean isn't sure if he can say what he's been dying to say. These feelings are quite alien to him; relationships were never his strong suit, and he's even more uncomfortable with talking about his emotions. But this chemistry isn't going to go away or die out, and if he doesn't say something, Dean knows that he'll regret it in the future.

“Ambrose? Are you sure you're okay, man?” Seth is staring at Dean, his eyes wide. 

Dean grunts something unintelligible and closes the gap between him and Seth, kissing Seth roughly, his teeth snagging Seth's bottom lip. Seth squeaks in surprise but doesn't hesitate to return the kiss, with just as much fervor and emotion as Dean. Dean's not thinking about what he's doing; adrenaline's already taken over all logical thought. He doesn't think about the consequences after—Seth's kissing him back, so obviously he's not bothered by it. The taste of Seth, a mix of toothpaste and coffee, is terribly intoxicating. Dean doesn't want to pull away, but he has to, in order to catch his breath.

Seth almost whimpers in disappointment. He is shocked, too shocked to really register what's going on. Where are they supposed to go from here? What does this mean? Is it a one time thing? He looks at Dean, but his eyes hold no answers to Seth's questions. He looks just as stunned as Seth does.

“So.....”

Dean runs a hand through his hair.

“Wanna get something to eat? My treat.”

“Sure,” Seth replies. He shoots Dean a smile and lightly smacks his arm. “Where did that come from, Ambrose?”

Dean doesn't respond verbally. He just winks and does a little shrug of his shoulders. Seth sighs and laughs, shaking his head.

Dean Ambrose is a mystery that he hopes he'll never solve.


End file.
